Talk:Kick/@comment-5750239-20130506224223
Hey guys its me, Calli, I want to let all of you know some stuff about me and I want you to read EVERY WORD of this post. I don't care if you thing it is long, this is a MUST READ. About 10 months ago I found this wiki, I saw how everyone treated each other and I was so happy to find a place where I could be myself, that's NEVER happened to me before. I joined and I was just welcomed into this family. I would do anything for you guys. And just saying I didn't make that pledge (yup, I''' made it) for no reason. I had seen our wiki start to fall apart, not this bad, and I wanted to do something. So I did, a ton of people realized the meaning and pledged, i posted it everyday for over a week getting more and more names down. '''Kicker4Life Dee AdventureGal14 Onaynay TENNISandKICKLOVER2000 Anz06 JulianaRocks!:D This.Is.Me.Bethany Leolivia Kick :3 Shyviolet98 Jewels27 kickinitismylife13 twilightfan KJ Katissa Emene NoKickinItWithoutKick Mariah Lomas951 Keep Calm and Have a Cupcake Hawkmask121 SeddieCupcake Live your life xoxo SmileyIrina Kickgirlforever123 Kickin It Lover 4ever Teamkick22 Sahara Nickyoreoluvr:D98 PushRightThough KickForeva!:D KarlaLove Kathie Roan J'adore-la-plage-et-les-montagnes KickinItWithNinjaYoshi TheAwakeningOfHope ninetailfox89 ShutupAndBeALeolivian Abbey ILoveCows YouMakeMeCrazier7 pheonixfeather Nilly356 TTYLXOX LoveMusicForever03 Emily2Clairebearkickit123 Is one of them you? Are you sticking to that pledge? I ask you this right now, have you done what you can to make this wiki the best place for all of us to be? I know I've tried, granted I may not have been the best, but I put the well being of this wiki in front of almost everything in my life now. This place is litterally keeping me alive. But if this place falls, I don't think I can manage. I used to come to this wiki to bring me happiness, to make my awful days seem better, now it seems like I have to be the one to break things up and try to put people in line, or take a side even though I don't want to. Half the time, I DON'T want to come here anymore, it gets worse everyday, do you want that? Do you want the one place that is keeping so many of us going to be ruined, destroyed? I'm NOT overreacting. Look at the way we treat each other, are we acting like family, or enemies. I know we might not be able to run off into a sunset holding hands, but is it that hard to be accepting? To value the other people here for who they are? Guys i want to tell you a bit about my crappy life. I want you all to know who I am so that when I tell you something, you listen, I try to value all of you. Can you do that for me? So here goes... I'm bullied. You think yeah, okay, it happens right? WRONG! Every single stinkin day of my life since preschool and even before that. My grandmothers litterally commented on how bad I was going to be in the future when I was 2. TWO! My dad never wanted me, EVER. Not only that, but he's not afraid to strangle me, just because I may not want to do the stupid things he tells me too. My sister? She is litterally stealing my life from me. Every time I'm good at something, she HAS to do it too, and be better at it, just because she doesn't want me to have any good things. She's happy when bad things happen to me. My mother? She has been sick for years. We have no idea what's going on with her, but it basically drains all of her energy and causes her a lot of pain. And then people wonder why I can't do things like a normal kid, look at family, does that seem normal to you? And then there's school. I've been bullied since preschool. I was always the outcast. I didn't act like the others and I was abandoned because of it. My supposed best friend would constantly put me down and she was the only friend I had in FIRST GRADE. Do I need to add that this is a Catholic school, where compassion and doing the right thing was valued highly? It got worse. People would call me names, and some of the girls decided to make a club that's whole point was to stay away from me. I spent a whole year playing football at recess with the boys (the ONLY girl) because of how bad the girls were. The boys still weren't much better. Then the cliques happened. Everyone found their group, but guess who was left out? Little ol' me. Not that I was surprised. Eventually I said enough is enough. I transferred schools. In 6th grade I started public school. I will tell you though, THAT wasn't easy either. everyone knew each other, I was the newbie. I made some friends, but as soon as they got to know me, they would choose to distance themselves from me. And that's the girls. The boys had no problem picking on me and calling me names, not that anyone ever bother to do something. Let me guess, your first thought? SAY SOMETHING! Right? Wrong. I DON'T SNITCH. It's one of the few personal rules I have. Another way they found how to bully me? Have someone ask me out as a joke, fortunately I knew it was a joke, but how many of you can say that the only time someone asked you out was to make fun of you? And it's only gotten worse over time. I'm geting more sucluded everyday. But the thing is, I can kinda understand why. With me, I really have no idea where I shine. I may be slightly above average in some places, but that gets me no respect. I have suicide thoughts everyday. No, I'm not going to do something that stupid, but it does cross my mind a lot, cuz I really see that I have no worth on this planet. I used to think that self-hard was one of the worst things I could do. I now cut, that's right. The one person I never thought I would see break cuts. I only started a couple months ago. Guys, I used to come here willing to give as much as I could to all of you. I was litterally the advice giver for all of you. Why? Cuz I knew I could tell you how to cope. But who's my advice giver? Who's the person in my life that's willing to stand up for me? No one, I know you guys are the most special people in my life, DON'T ACT LIKE IDIOTS AND THROW AWAY WHAT WE HAVE. LEARN TO ACCEPT ALL OF US AS THE FAMILY WE HAVE BEEN, THE FAMILY WE ARE, AND THE FAMILY WE WILL BE. Rant, complete.